For the Nights I Can't Remember
by EatenSkittles
Summary: Adriana was heart broken when she found out John had cheated. He was a wreak, but he knew they were meant to be together, he must turn things around before it's to late. A couple shot.
1. Broken Hearts

**A\N Hey guys as I said writing what I think my brain wants me to, not thinking about it ECT. Yes the title is a bit corny but who cares I love the song.**

**I hope you like it (Claudine please don't kill me I just had an idea)**

For the Nights I Can't Remember

Life, it's nothing but a non-stop roller-coaster. It has its ups and downs until it just breaks down. That's exactly what just happened to my life, at least I still have my friends, but at the moment they aren't much help.

_Flash-Back_

"_Hey, I'm home!" I said cheerily. I walked into my house until I saw the most disturbing sight of my life. My husband making out with his co-workers, Michelle McCool, she was supposedly my friend?_

"_Adriana this isn't what it looks like"_

" _Yeah, sure as if I'm supposed to believe that. GET OUT NOW, both of you" I tried to calm down but what was the point I'd end up crying anyway._

_End of Flash-Back_

I can't believe he would do this to me. I feel like I have just been hit with a shovel.

Stephanie just came storming into my room yelling my name. What does she want?

"Adriana! It has been a month, now stop moping"

"Actually it has been 3 weeks"

"Well who cares, me and the girls are taking you out tonight weather you like it or not so deal with it!"

"Fine, I'll go Stephanie, but I won't like it"

Who knows this night out might just cure me from Johns little party with my so called friend.

John's POV

Lately I've been a wreak, what would possess me to do something like that to the girl I love. She was my rock, she was always there when I needed someone to talk to but then I go and screw it up. I need her in my life; I will always love her no matter what I need to fight for her love. We were meant to be together. "I WILL NOT LOSE THE WOMAN I LOVE!" With that outburst I smashed my fist through the wall. I need her right now she is the only one who would understand, but what would she want to do with me right now?

**A/N: So how did you like it? This mostly goes out to Claudine but w/e. I think I did a pretty good job seeing how I'm always happy or out-going. I barely grieve over anything. But who cares REVIEW PLZ!**


	2. Moving On

**

* * *

**

A/N Tehehehe no I don't own john cena but yes I do own Adriana well I hope you like this chapter peepz!!!! Oh gosh I've gone loccoooo!!!!

-Moving On

So Stephanie and the girls decided to take me out to a club, and to tell you the truth I'm actually having fun! I think I may have gotten over John.

"Hey Ri, your mind of John yet?" Stephanie yelled over the music.

"Actually it is, I've finally moved on!"

"Well, that's great; I hated seeing you like that!"

"Next time if that ever happens again, I'd like you to slap me!" I said with laughter

* * *

Johns POV

I walked into the club with Randy, but something told me something was wrong. So I decided to go have a couple of drinks, and then I saw her.

"Randy, is that Adriana?"

"Ummm, yeah it is. Wanna go somewhere else?"

"No, I'm going to go talk to her."

I tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Adriana?"

Adriana's POV

"What the hell do you want John?" I said with me eyes blood-shot

"I just wanted to talk…"

"Well I DO NOT want to talk to you, and just so you know I've moved on, and I think its time you have to!"

"Could we please just talk about this?"

"NO!" I yelled, Stephanie, Trish, Stacy, and Mickie started crowding around me sending John disgusted glares.

"Fine, sorry to bother you." With thoughs last words John walked off.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked

"Yeah, I'm fine can we just go back to the hotel?"

"Sure, no problem" said Stephanie

* * *

**A/N Another short chapter my friend, but who cares no one reads this thing. Well ill keep on updating in case one of you guys decide to. REVIEW PLZ!!!!**


	3. Acts of Love

**A/N lolz I'm trying to get this story over and done with, looks like Claudine hasn't seen it yet :P well I hope you like this other chapter!**

-Acts of Love

* * *

**John's POV**

Maybe I'll give it one last try, just one maybe I'll call her, but she probably still with Stephanie. If I do call I'll probably lose my job, seeing how Stephanie is my boss, and Adriana's best friend. Oh my life is completely screwed over.

**Adriana's POV**

What type of act am I playing, I'm not over John, and like an idiot I told him that. Maybe I could give him another chance, or he could prove himself to me?

"Guys I have a confession to make." I said while the girls we talking among themselves.

"Yeah, what is it? You secretly eloped in Vegas?" Mickie joked.

"Oh hell no Micks, I still love John!" I blurted out.

"That's the confession?" Trish asked

"Umm, yes?" I said more like a question

"We kind of figured that, we didn't expect you to move on." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, well guess what-"Stephanie cut me off in mid-sentence.

"You told John that you've moved on, and that he should too, when the truth is you didn't, and now you want him back but you don't know what to do?"

"Yeah, so what do I do?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious you love him and want to spend the rest of your life with him so I say, GO ON AND GET YOUR MAN GIRL!!" Mickie yelled

"Okay, I will, I'll do just that bye guys, I love all of you!" I screamed before running out into the rain with nothing but John's chain gang shirt, and my sweat pants.

* * *

**Meanwhile (John's POV)**

"Randy, what do I do, I love her so much but yet I can't have her" I yelled into the phone

"_Then go and get he you idiot, what's stopping you?"_

"The fact that if I do go, I'll lose my job!"

"_John, when you lose someone, you are willing to sacrifice anything for the person. So I say to hell with Stephanie and go talk to Adriana already!"_

"'Kay, thanks Rans, you're a great guy you know that right?"

"_Awe chucks" _

I took off in the rain to find my love, Adriana. I just hope that she'll take me back.

_I see it in the way you would do  
When no one else could ever get through  
Holding back 'til I come around  
Time and time again you wait for me to coming  
And did you really look my way?  
Cause no one could've seen this coming  
I would never let you down  
If I was running back working full time_

_So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight_

* * *

**Adriana's POV**

What if when I told him to move on screwed up everything? Well there's only one way to find out. Wait… what's that running towards me?

"John?"

_And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time_

* * *

**A/N: One last Chapter kids then it's complete. Thank lord that today is a P.A day but Valentines Day at school was so cute and if you wondering which song I used it's Hedley For the Night's I Can't Remember, isn't that a coincidence!**


	4. Lovable Memories, New Beginnings

**A/N: Well here we are people… the last chapter will they get back together? I hope so!! But before I start typing the chapter the song being used is Superhuman by Chris brown ft. Keri hilson **

-Lovable Memories, New Beginnings

* * *

"Adriana? Is that you?" John yelled

"John, oh my your soaked!"

"Well I could say the same for you"

"I'm sorry!" we said in usion.

"Why are you sorry? You go first" I said

"'Kay, I'm sorry for the fact that I took your love for granted, and kissed one of you friends. I'm sorry for all the screw-ups I have made when we were together, and I'm sorry for all the mess ups I will make in the future. Please Adriana, I love you, please forgive me, and please take me back."

_Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat, On my knees_

By then I was in tears, so was John I could tell he really meant this. "Before I say anything I would like to tell you why I was sorry. I'm sorry that all the times you tried to talking to me I blew you off; I'm really sorry John, really. Forgive me?"

_But that's the moment u came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invisible  
I see though the me I used to be_

"Of course how could I not forgive you, you're the most wonderful thing no earth. Now is there anyway you could forgive me?"

"Of, course I'll forgive you" Without thinking I pulled John into a passionate kiss, he then pulled away and said "Adriana, I love you with all my heart"

"I can say the same with you" I said with a smile trying to fight threw all the tears of happiness.

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
Super human, heart beating me  
nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human_

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER**

John and I have been going great during these past 2 years, and during this beautiful night, I he decides to ask me to marry him I think I might say yes!

"Having fun tonight?"

"Yes, John thank you for this, everything is just so, so beautiful!"

"Well, anything to make you happy."

We laid there staring at the stars, Johns arms wrapped tightly around me and then this happened.

"Hey Ri, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure babe, what?"

"These past 2 years of our relationship has been going really well don't you think?"

"Yeah, it has been better than well it's been great!"

"Well, then I think it's time we've moved to the next step in this relationship."

"What? Are you trying to say what I think your saying?" I asked with my eyes starting to well-up with tears, while John got down on one knee and pulled the most beautiful ring out of his pocket.

"Adriana Gomez, I love you dearly and you know that so on this beautiful night, I ask you, will you Adriana Gomez is my wife?"

I couldn't even get that 3 letter word out since I was crying so hard, so I just nodded my head, got to do Johns level and kissed him passionately.

_Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like I've had it all along  
And I can see tomorrow_

_Where is problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere but love inside of me  
Its unbelievable to see how love can set me free_

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did it to me  
Super human, heart beating me  
nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human_

* * *

**1 ½ YEARS LATER**

"Stephanie, what should I do? I don't know what he's going to say about all of this!"

"Ri, it's not that obvious about what you have to do, go home and tell John."

To my surprise right after Stephanie said that John walked into the McMahon residence.

"Hey, what is so important that you have to tell me?"

"Umm, I'll be in the lounge if you need my Ri." Said Stephanie as she walked out of the room.

"So what was it that you have to tell me?"

"John, you know how I was having all of that morning sickness?"

"Yep, you blew chunks" John said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well I'm kind of pregnant." I blurted out.

"Oh, really?" said John sounding a bit unsure.

"See I knew you'd be upset about this, I shouldn't have told you!"

"No, I'm not upset, I'm just shocked, nothing will change I'll love you and this baby with all the love possible." Said John hugging me tightly.

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

"Just one more push and we'll welcome your little baby girl to the world Adriana!" said the doctor

I pushed one hard push squeezing John's hand hard.

"Welcome to the world, little girl." Said the doctor as he cut of her umbilical cord, then placed her into John's hands.

"Wow, she's so beautiful, reminds me a lot of her mommy" said John with a smile

"So what's her name daddy?" I asked

"Umm, Alexandra Nadine Cena"

"I like that. Welcome to the world Alexandra"

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER **

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Alex, Happy Birthday to you!"

Today is Alex's birthday and she has just turned 3, we have another baby coming along and I'm 6 months along, this time it's a boy!

John and I have been through so much during our years together, but we always get through, even the nights we won't remember, with thoughs tiny little fights, we always get through them. Till' death do us part we will always be together, forever we will love each other.

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did it to me  
Super human, heart beating me  
nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human_

_So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight_

_And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time_

* * *

**A/N: There's the end of it! Hope you all liked it maybe I could get it in a community thingy, but w/e and yes at the end I did use both songs the 1 with no superhuman is Hedley for the nights I can't remember and finally Claudine you noticed this, oh you stupid girl teheheheh, maybe there will be a sequel, NAHHH I DOUBT IT! **


End file.
